


After Mason

by leonheart2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Liam finds out Mason is the Beast, he is devastated. He tries to get it out by running, but he is intercepted by Brett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**LIAM**  
As soon as Corey disappeared with Mason, I started to run. I heard Scott call after me, but I couldn't stop; I felt like I would die if I stopped. I probably would.  
My brain couldn't process it. Mason, the Beast? How? _Why_?  
I just kept running and running. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. My vision was so blurry, I didn't see Brett until I ran into him. I tried to run through him, but he was immoveable.  
After a while of futile attempts to move him, I just gave up and collapsed against his chest.  
I felt his arms circle around my waist. At first, I didn't notice he was talking to me.  
"Liam, Liam, talk to me, what's wrong?"  
"It's...It..." My voice was shaking, and so was my entire body. "It's Mason."  
"What is?" I couldn't get out any more; I was crying far too hard. "Liam, tell me. What's Mason?"  
"The Beast." I moaned. I could see enough of his face to see that he was shocked.  
"But...that thing was ten times the size of Mason." I didn't respond. I was too busy crying. Mason was going to die. Scott was going to die. Hayden was going to die. _I_ was going to die. Stiles, Malia, Kira, Lydia, Parrish, Brett, everybody was going to die.  
Brett just held me close, whispering things in my ear - things that I knew weren't true, but it was good to believe them, even if just for now.  
I looked up into his face. _Gosh. When did he get so handsome?_ I push my lips against his. Because I want him to stop talking. Because I don't know what else to do. Because it stops me from crying. Because he's _there_ , looking at me. Because I'm lost and alone and confused. Because, for now, it makes me feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the messed up tenses. I can't be bothered to change them, though.

**BRETT**  
I smell Liam before I hear him, and I hear him before I see him. He smells upset. He sounds like a giant, hiccuping, panicked dog. He looked like a train wreck. He probably _is_ a train wreck.  
He runs straight for me. I don't think he sees me. I don't move. I don't really know why, but I guess I'll figure that out later. For now, it seems like Liam needs someone to just hold him.  
He kept trying to move past me, but I held firm. Eventually, he just gave up. He collapsed, sobbing, on my chest, and I couldn't help but think that Liam's idiot of a girlfriend's dead. He could definitely have done better. I push away those thoughts and wrap my arms around his waist. I have to bend my knees; he's a whole twenty centimetres shorter then me.  
In other circumstances, I feel as though he may have pushed me away, but he didn't now. He knots his fists in my shirt and cries. He cries so much, I think he's going to dry out and become a whisp of paper. I start to talk to him, because...because...I don't know why.  
"Liam? Liam, answer me. Liam, what's wrong? What happened? Liam, Liam, talk to me, what's wrong?"  
He finally answers me, but he can barely get the words out. I wonder if he's cold. He's shaking like he just walked through a blizzard. "It's...it..." He pauses, unable to go further. I see him steel himself. "It's Mason."  
"What is?" This is confusing me to no end. I think I might still have a bit of a concussion from when Kira hit me. My reaction times are still pretty slow. "Liam. Tell me. What's Mason?"  
He whimpers. His claws slide out and dig into my chest. "The Beast." He says it like he's just announced that Mason died. Which he probably has, considering. The news shocks me, shakes me to my core. Mason? The Beast? What even _is_ the beast? I saw it, but...I still know next to nothing about it. I recall what the Beast looked like, and shiver.  
"But...that thing was ten times the size of Mason." Liam has nothing to say to _that_. I knew he wouldn't lie to me. Not about this. I would say not about anything, but I'm not so sure.  
Liam was still shaking. It was a wonder he didn't shrivel up like a dried apricot. I leaned down even further and whispered in his ear. "It's gonna be okay, Liam. Everything's gonna be okay." He pulled back. He looked at me, and I saw something flash in his eyes. I didn't have time to figure out what it was; he'd already grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt all of my limbs blaze with fire. I didn't even care if he didn't mean or remember this. I kissed back with everything I had. He started moving frantically, scrabbling at my body as if I'm going to leave him too, disappear into smoke right underneath his palms. I guess I would be scared of that too, if I had just found out my best friend was turning into a murdering, four-storey-high beast.  
His hands cupped the back of my neck and his legs wound their way around my waist, strong and constricting like pythons.  
I squeezed his ass, running my hands up and down his back. He moaned deep in his throat. He bit. He licked. He groped. At some point, I'd taken us into one of the classrooms. My shirt was off in seconds. He raked his claws down my chest, leaving great red gashes. I did the same to him; I was lost in a haze of lust, and his noises weren't helping me see sense.  
He pushed me against a wall and breathed heavily on my lips. He sank his teeth into my neck, making me cry out. He pushed his claws into my back.  
And stopped. His chest heaved as he just stood there, like that for a while. Blood trickled down my chest and back. His tongue occasionally flicked out to lap at the blood spilling forth from beneath his fangs.  
He withdrew his fangs and claws after a while and lowered himself gently to the floor.  
He left without another word or gesture. He walked out like he'd done nothing, like he hadn't made out with me, violently, like he'd not just been trying to run, and then cry, himself to death.  
And it ruined me. I stood there, dumbstruck, too shocked to respond at all.  
By the time I was able to move again, everyone else was gone. I went home and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**LIAM**  
I visited him, after what we'd done. I slipped in through his window, which was unlocked, and into his bed. I wrapped an arm around his waist and he stirred. He turned to me. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
"What are we?" He asked, before I could say anything. I was going to say that I was sorry, that it didn't mean anything, but I knew that it did, and seeing him like this, I knew he felt the same. I felt bad about doing this when I was going out with Hayden, but if Brett was here, looking at me like this, then she would always come second. I didn't even think any further. I pulled him in close, and kissed him. It felt so good, just like it had felt when I first kissed him.  
Brett pulled me over so the I was on top of him. He threaded his hands in my hair and pulled me closer. I let him do everything he wanted. I let him do anything he wanted. I would have done anything in that moment, for him. Our kiss just kept going and going and going. Our mouths opened, and he slipped his tongue in. I didn't really know how to use mine, so I just let it sit there, sometimes rolling it around clumsily. Brett didn't seem to mind my inexperience. He just kept going.  
I don't know how long it was before he turned us over again, but suddenly, I was on my back and he was trailing kisses down my chest. I didn't know what I was doing; I had only ever done this with Hayden once before, and that hadn't even resulted in sex; I was still a virgin. His hands went to my zipper, and that was where I stopped him. "Brett, wait, wait...I...I've never..."  
"You're still a virgin?" He sounded surprised. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I nodded. "But _how_? You're so...so... _gorgeous_." His hands were still at the top of my trousers, so I pulled them away and held his hands in my own. I brought them to my lips and kissed them.  
"We can do this tonight, if you want, but I'd rather we just went a little slower then just diving into it like that. And for the record, I like kissing you _a lot_ more than I like kissing Hayden."  
"Is she the only other person you've kissed?"  
I blushed again at the question. "Well...I...I kissed Mason once. It was kind of an accident. Well, that's how it started anyway. Then, we kind of...sloppily leaned into it, and we didn't know anything. We kind of...our teeth clacked together, and we tried tongues, and they were just awkward. It only lasted for, like...thirty seconds, but I think we were both just a bit traumatised by the whole experience."  
"God, that sounds like the worst first kiss ever. I'm sure there are worse ones out there, but my gosh, that's pretty bad. My first was with a first grader. I was in grade three, and she would just follow me around everywhere. Eventually, I just shouted at her. She started to cry, and I took pity on her. I kissed her, very quickly on the lips. She kept crying, but I think it was mostly out of shock."  
I laughed. "Well, it's certainly better than mine. I'm actually surprised you remember that." Brett pulled me in, closer to his chest.  
"Yeah, well, it was a pretty big event in my childhood. One of the biggest, actually. That and...the fire."  
I swallowed deeply. It must hurt him to talk about that. I had no idea why he brought that up then, but I think he just needed to talk about it. "How old were you?"  
"It was today, eleven years ago. I was five. Lori and I were at school, and we were called into the office. The principal was there. He told us...he told us that we'd never see our parents again. Lori cried all the way to the government office, where Satomi was waiting for us. She'd been appointed as our next of kin, even though she looked nothing like us. We never found out who set the fire. It was assumed that it was an accident." I looked up into his face as his voice broke. He was crying again, and I wondered what would have happened if that was the only thing he'd been crying about; if he'd not liked the kiss with me.  
"She took us out of school for a week, just to get us settled in. well, Lori was at daycare then. I was in kindergarten. It wasn't such a big deal then, missing a few days of school. It was for us, though; we'd not missed a day since starting. Mum and dad always put an emphasis on the importance of education. They had this huge library, Liam. Oh, you should have seen it! We were able to go and get any book we wanted. If we ever needed help, we could interrupt our parents at any time, even if they were asleep, or working, they'd always come and read to us, or get a book off a high shelf." Brett smiled and tears glistened in his eyes. I brought my hand up to his cheek, and he nuzzled into it.  
"Of course, it was all burnt down in the fire. Every single one. We never got to see the remains of the house. They just...bulldozed the whole thing away and built a row of shops. Maybe I'll take you there some day. I always though, even when I was five, that I'd get the house and have a wife, fill it with children. I'd share it with Lori, because we shared everything, and because it was big enough. It was a huge house. Three storeys, forty-two rooms, and a great big spiralling staircase. Lori always loved the top floor. She would run around up there, going from window to window and swing out, just to feel the wind on her face and breathe in the fresh air." Brett laughed. He had my hand between his, squeezing it occasionally; not hard enough to hurt, just enough to let me know he was there.  
"I think, if she'd been allowed, she would have gone right out onto the roof and ran across it until her feet were sore. She was so beautiful then; she kept her hair long and out, flying free, just like her spirit. She was made to be Buddhist. She loved everybody, even when they were mean to her. She was so at peace with herself. Mum always remarked how like Satomi she was. She would always say that she'd introduce us some day. I think Satomi had taught mum everything she knew. I think, maybe, Satomi was mum's alpha, even though mum was born an alpha. Whatever their relationship was, mum respected Satomi and spoke highly of her. Lori was just four when mum and dad died. I don't think she really knew what it meant. I still catch her, sometimes, talking to them, as if they were standing right in front of her." Brett went to his chest of drawers and pulled the top one open. He took out a wrapped packet of photographs.  
"Brett, you don' have to show me. Ever. I get how much this hurts, Brett." I stood and walked to him. His eyes were downcast, looking at his pictures. Tears were splattering on their coated surfaces. I placed my hands on his chest, then pushed gently on his chin so that he was looking at me. I kissed him gently. "It's okay."  
Brett slipped his arms around my waist and started to cry into my shoulder. I held him, rubbing circles into his back. I _did_ know how this felt. When I'd destroyed coach's car, I had felt so bad, I'd cried into Mason's shoulder for weeks. Any time anyone brought it up, or showed me a picture, I'd start to cry again. I just couldn't help it; I felt responsible for everything, and every time I remembered it, I was swept away by feelings of regret and sorrow. It had gotten better, and now I just felt bitter about the whole situation, but I kept going anyway.  
Besides that incident, there was my father, my real father. He'd committed suicide when I was seven. He just couldn't deal with the depression or anxiety any more. I'd dealt with that pain by getting angry. I hadn't known why, but it made me feel so _good_ before the high disappeared, and then a void of sadness and guilt was left. But that sadness and guilt was easier to deal with than loss, so I kept doing it. I knew it broke my mum's heart, and disappointed my step-father, but I couldn't help it. Then, we'd found out that it was a chemical imbalance in my brain. It made me feel so helpless; like I didn't have a choice about how I acted.  
I realised that I'd started crying too. I felt the hot tears stream down my cheeks. They burned channels wherever they touched. I was ashamed of these tears; they were shed in self-pity. I went to brush them away, but Brett stopped me. "Don't. They look pretty. They catch the moonlight." He smiled softly and kissed me again. I was so happy he loved me too, so I kissed him back.  
Everything else that occurred that night happened gently and slowly, just at my pace. We kissed and hugged and, eventually, after about three hours of just _being_ together, we had sex. It was sweet and soft, and everything I'd wanted my first time to be. It had been a bit uncomfortable at first, but I soon got used to it, and Brett took care of me the whole way. I fell asleep, happy, in the arms of my rival, my enemy, and my love, Brett Talbot.


	4. Chapter 4

**BRETT**  
I didn't hear Liam enter my room, but I certainly felt him slip underneath my sheets and place his arm around my waist. I was kind of annoyed that he just came in like we were dating and this was totally normal, but I was also grateful for the comfort. Tonight was the anniversary of my parents' death, and I was really feeling tier loss tonight.  
I turned to Liam. He opened his mouth to say something, but I got there first. "What are we?"  
His answer was pulling me closer and kissing me. I could deal with this. I could just switch my brain off and let my body feel. I loved sex on days like this. It kept the monsters away.  
Liam wasn't very experienced. When our mouths opened, he was pretty much static. He was obviously enjoying it, though. He kept moaning into my mouth, hands groping at my my body. I slept shirtless, so his fingernails dragged across my naked skin.  
At some point, I turned us over. I kissed down his chest, which was now exposed. I wondered when his shirt had come off; it had seemed as though we'd never parted. I pushed the thoughts away, though. Thinking about anything brought me back to thoughts of my parents, and that would make me cry. It would probably freak Liam out if I just started crying for no apparent reason during sex, so I just pushed it all away.  
Suddenly, my hands were being gripped by his. "Brett, wait, wait. I...I've never..."  
I was momentarily confused, but then I realised what he meant. "You're still a virgin?" I didn't know how that was possibe; this kid was _hot_. He blushed and nodded. "But _how_? You're so...so... _gorgeous_." I whispered. He pulled my hands away from his waist and kissed them. We talked for a while, my emotions going on a roller-coaster. When he mentioned Hayden, I felt a sharp stab of jealousy, even though he was right here, with me. Then, he told me about sharing his first kiss with Mason, which reminded me of my first kiss, which reminded me of my old school, which reminded me of Lori, and mum and dad, and the house, and the fire, and how it destroyed everything we knew. It destroyed the library, our rooms, our kitchen, our sense of family and safety; we were completely lost.  
Liam seemed understanding about the whole situation. I told him everything that popped into my head. I started with the day they'd told us; how Lori had cried for hours, soaking my shirt through, about how I'd felt totally numb to everything; shock. I told him how they bulldozed it all down, about how there was nothing left any more. I told him how I'd had dreams involving that house, how I'd imagined myself being with a beautiful wife, with children. It reminded me of how I'd loved to watch Lori run around on the top floor. The thought of her long hair flowing through the hallways, always a ghost of where she'd been, brought tears to my eyes. It made my throat close over. She'd cut it, just a year after she found out about their deaths. She said that in the olden days, when someone died, you cut your hair to show how much they meant to you. The more you cut off, the more they meant. She'd shaved her head bald.  
Thinking those thoughts, I remembered the photographs I had in my dresser. I went to get them. I kept them wrapped, so I always had to want to look at them. I unwrapped them now, and a fresh wave of tears flowed down my cheeks. It was a picture of my parents holding Lori and I.  
"Brett, you don't have to show me. Ever. I get how much this hurts, Brett." Of course he would know how this felt; his father had committed suicide when he was seven. He pushed on my chin so I would look at him. He kissed me softly. "It's okay."  
Those two words broke me. I gripped the photographs harder before letting them fall to the floor. I hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder. It was an uncomfortable position because of how short he was, but I didn't care. All I was worried about was the fact that the love of my life was holding me.  
Liam shifted, and I realised that he'd started to cry too. I smiled internally at the thought that we were both just as damaged as each other. He was going to brush the tears away, but I stopped him. "Don't. They look pretty. They catch the moonlight." I stared into his eyes for a moment. They were like shimmering pools of mercury in this light. They sparked with the stars and slipped away from my gaze. I caressed his cheek as I kissed him. He pushed back.  
I led him back into bed, where we sank into the sea of blankets and curled around each other. I couldn't help but think of yin and yang; we fit so perfectly together. We kept kissing and touching, slipping our hands together for brief moments before memorising another body part. My hands, lips and eyes mapped every inch of exposed skin.  
Eventually, when we'd run out of skin already bare, we quested lower, slowly and tentatively. It felt like my first time again; shy and timid.  
I never felt more in love or loved than I did that night. He gave me everything, and I gave him the same. He stayed curled up in my arms and, for the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**LIAM**  
  
I woke up in Brett's bed, curled into his side. I sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, then sat bolt upright.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I...Hayden. I haven't told her yet. It's not fair to her. I have to-"  
  
"Liam, hold up a minute. Think this through before you jump into the fire. Hayden probably won't even be awake. It's five a.m. Come on, Liam. Two hours. She'll still be alive in two hours, and you can work out what you're going to say."  
  
"Yeah, but I feel really bad about this, Brett. I just lost my virginity to you, someone I'm not even dating, when she was all alone, the one I _am_ dating. I feel like I betrayed her."  
  
"Okay. Then go. Tell her, at five a.m., that you sought comfort in, kissed and lost your virginity to me, all in one night. How long have you been dating her? A month? How do you think she'll feel about that? Hmm? You, acting on a whim, in the spur of the moment, an going all the way with who she deems to be a stranger."  
  
"This wasn't a spur of the moment thing, Brett." I blurted.  
  
"What?" He looked shocked.  
  
I blushed and looked down at my feet. "It wasn't a spur of the moment thing. I've liked you for...gosh, I don't know, a year. Ever since I first saw you, almost. Yeah, sure, you were a bit of a dick, but you looked so _good_. I couldn't help it. I snuck glances at you every day, in the locker rooms, on the field, everywhere. And even though you were a dick, I imagined...I thought it would be like this...like what we had, last night. I thought...I thought it would never happen, and then you were so nice to Mason at Sinema. You even saved him. He would have died then, if it weren't for you." I was going to say more, but Brett stood and took my face in his hands.  
  
"And then you saved me. I felt the same way about you, you know. You were so adorably _small_ , it made you look...fragile. I imagined....I imagined having you under my hands, holding you with the utmost care. The lightness of your skin doesn't help. You look like a porcelain doll." I would have been angry at any other time, but I really couldn't bring myself to be now. "You really do. Your eyes got so glassy when you daydreamed, and your lips turned bright red when you licked your lips." I licked them now, and Brett's eyes darted down to catch the movement. He leaned down to kiss me, but I shied away from his grip.  
  
"Not until I tell her." Brett looked all of a sudden both hurt and angry. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "I know I'm being stubborn, but I've already cheated on her once."  
  
"Exactly. It won't matter if you do it again."  
  
"It'll matter to me, Brett."  
  
He sighed and put his face in his hands. I was suddenly hyper-aware of our nudity. I blushed and went to get dressed. I felt Brett's eyes following me. "Fine. Let's just get breakfast first, okay? I'll make us toast with scrambled eggs, yeah?"  
  
"Okay." My stomach growled. "Maybe I can have two?" Brett smiled and nodded. I could see, behind his eyes, the strong desire to kiss me again. It was an easy look to catch. He'd flick his eyes between my eyes and my mouth, and then his fingers would twitch. Then, he'd look away before slowly sliding his eyes back to look at me. I didn't move until he had. He kissed my brow as he went past, and I was going to protest, but I reminded myself that it was him I was dumping Hayden for. A huge smile spread across my face at the thought. I was dumping Hayden for _Brett_ , the guy of my dreams. I shouldn't be pushing away his affection; I should be embracing it.  
  
With my emotions in check, I rushed down the stairs and attached myself to Brett.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I decided that I was being stupid. I'm dumping my girlfriend for the guy of my dreams. It shouldn't matter if you kiss me; I love you." Brett smiled and kissed me with eagerness.  
  
"Well, I'm very happy you've come to your senses. Now, sit down. I'm making us breakfast." I obeyed with another peck to his cheek. I wasn't too bothered he didn't say I love you back. It was still early in our relationship, and I intended this relationship to go on for a long time.  
  
  
We were outside Hayden's front door. I was extremely nervous. I lifted my hand to knock, but Brett took it and used that as leverage to turn me to face him. He pecked me on the lips. "Be ready for this. Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded, and he stepped back, out of sight. I knocked on the door and immediately Hayden was there.  
  
"Where the hell were you? You disappeared after you went after the Beast. I was worried about you." She stepped forward, but I stepped back. She frowned.  
  
"Hayden, I...there's something we have to talk about. I think, maybe, you should take a moment to calm down first, though." She frowned again and sat down on her front steps.  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Last night, we found out that Mason is the Beast."  
  
"Oh, Liam, that's terrible." She got up to hug me, maybe more, but I pushed her away again.  
  
"Yeah, but let me finish." I took a deep breath before continuing. "After finding out, I was a complete wreck. I just started running. I ran into Brett. He...I went home with him." It was a small lie, but it wouldn't matter in the end. I could see the gears turning in her head. "I slept with him. And by that I mean-"  
  
"You had sex with him." I nodded. "So what? Are you asking for forgiveness?"  
  
"Actually, no." Her head snapped towards me, eyes boring holes into my skull. "I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I just love him more then I love you."  
  
She looked like I'd just slapped her across the face. Instead, she slapped me. "'I'm sorry'? _That's_ what you say? You...I can't believe you! You know what? You don't break up with me! I'm breaking up with you."  
  
"Okay. I don't really see how that's different, seeing as how the end result is the same, but if it'll make you feel better, sure, you broke up with me." _Girls are weird_ , I thought, holding my face where it stung. I turned away, but she pulled me back.  
  
"You're not even going to try to get me back?"  
  
"Why would I? Hayden, _I_ broke up with _you_. I'm not some fantasy character for you to play with. I refuse to be a part of _this_ any more." I turned away again, but she was there, blocking my path. She pushed me back, and if I hadn't had werewolf reflexes, I probably would have cracked my head open on her front steps.  
  
"Oh no, you only leave when I say you can leave." Suddenly, I was really scared. Was she really going to keep me here? Surely not.  
  
I tried to get up, but she pushed me back down. She dragged me up two steps before Brett stepped in. "Let him go."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"My God, you're insane." I whispered from behind her. She whipped around and Brett took that opportunity to knock her unconscious.  
  
He pulled me to my feet and we ran.  
  
When we stopped running, we were in front of my house. "I thought she was never going to let me go. I was so scared." I hugged Brett, holding him close. "Thank you so much for saving me.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Brett swooped down and kissed me.  
  
We went into my house, where we cuddled for the rest of the day. I got some strange looks from my parents, but they didn't say anything. Even hours after it had happened, I was still shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**BRETT**

I felt Liam shift beside me, and I smiled, shifting a little too. Then, out of nowhere, he sat abruptly upright, very alert. "What's wrong?" I asked, surprised.

"I...Hayden. I haven't told her yet." I blanked out the rest of his sentences. He had no idea what he was getting into. I glanced at the alarm clock. **5:03**

"Liam, hold up a minute. Think this through before you jump into the fire. Hayden probably won't even be awake. It's five a.m. Come on, Liam. Two hours. She'll still be alive in two hours, and you can work out what you're going to say."

Liam kept making excuses, talking about how he was dating her and not me. I got angry, and told him to just go and tell her exactly what had transpired. Then, he said something that made my heart stop. "This wasn't a spur of the moment thing, Brett."

"What?" I asked, completely shocked. The room had been filled with noise before, but it was now completely still and silent. Liam looked down at his feet, blushing. He clearly hadn't meant to say that. I was glad he had, though. I had been having some doubts about the outcome of this relationship, and him saying that made them immediately disappear.

"It wasn't a spur of the moment thing. I've liked you for...gosh, I don't know, a year. Ever since I first saw you, almost. Yeah, sure, you were a bit of a dick, but you looked so _good_." Him saying that I was a bit of a dick hurt, but I really appreciated him saying these things. It was better that he voiced these thoughts rather then sat on them, letting them consume him. I had had quite enough experience with how that turned out. It usually ended in a nervous breakdown.

"I couldn't help it. I snuck glances at you every day, in the locker rooms, on the field, everywhere. And even though you were a dick, I imagined...I thought it would be like this...like what we had, last night." That made me so happy, that he'd never once imagined that I would hurt him if I had sex with him. I sat up in bed, looking to where he was standing. He was still naked from last night, and he was absolutely gorgeous.

I thought...I thought it would never happen, and then you were so nice to Mason at Sinema. You even saved him. He would have died then, if it weren't for you." It looked like he was about to say more, but I couldn't help myself. I stood up and cupped his face in my hands. I was naked too, but I wasn't too worried; no one would come in.

"And then you saved me." I smiled at him before continuing. "I felt the same way about you, you know." I looked him up and down. "You were so adorably _small_ , it made you look...fragile. I imagined..." I paused and let the fantasy wash over me again. "I imagined having you under my hands, holding you with the utmost care." I paused to look at his face, opening my eyes briefly before letting them fall shut again.

"The lightness of your skin doesn't help. You look like a porcelain doll. You really do." I felt a smile spread across my face, eyes still closed. "Your eyes got so glassy when you daydreamed, and your lips turned bright red when you licked your lips." My eyes slid open, just in time to see his tongue flick out across his lips. I leaned down to kiss him, but he ducked out of my grip, and mentioned Hayden. I was getting really sick of her name, even though he hadn't said it that time. But it was implied. Always implied. Even last night. I took a deep, steadying breath.

"I've already cheated on her once."

"Exactly. It won't matter if you do it again." I went forward to kiss him again, but his next words were a slap to my face.

"It'll matter to me, Brett." Of _course_ he still cared about her. He was her boyfriend, but I'd thought, since he just told me about how long he'd wanted me for, he'd have moved on from that bitch already. But of course not. It was Liam we were talking about after all. It didn't stop a sharp stab of what felt strangely like betrayal from lodging itself in my chest. I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. I saw him going and putting his clothes on. I watched him through my fingers. I pulled some clothes on too. I didn't bother with a shirt. I just pulled my underwear and trousers on. "Fine. Let's just get breakfast first, okay? I'll make us toast with scrambled eggs, yeah?"

I still felt hurt, but I couldn't help but smile when his stomach growled and he asked for two pieces. I really wanted to kiss him again, but I knew he wouldn't appreciate it. Instead, as I walked past him, I kissed his brow. I went downstairs and started cracking eggs into a cup. I nearly dropped everything when Liam slammed bodily into my back, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hello?" I said, surprised. I couldn't deny that I was happy, though. I loved these sudden, unexpected and almost violent shows of affection.

"I decided that I was being stupid. I'm dumping my girlfriend for the guy of my dreams. It shouldn't matter if you kiss me; I love you." I felt so happy, I couldn't respond with anything but a kiss. I would have said I loved him back, but I was still a little annoyed and hurt by his earlier actions.

"Well, I'm very happy you've come to your senses. Now, sit down. I'm making us breakfast." He kissed my cheek and I resumed beating the eggs with a fork.

  


Liam looked really nervous. He was about to knock on the door, but I stopped him. I turned him to face me. He looked relieved that I'd stopped him. I kissed him quickly. "Be ready for this." I glanced at the front door. If Liam hadn't been so worried, he would have heard Hayden's resting heartbeat and even breathing just behind it. "Are you okay?" He nodded, so I stepped back and allowed him to take control of this situation.

Hayden's heartbeat jumped when she heard the knock on the door. She opened it immediately. I didn't really listen to their conversation until I heard my name. "I went home with him." I don't really know why he lied, but I wasn't too bothered. I'm sure it was just to make the story more concise. "I slept with him. And by that I mean-" I smiled; she would know exactly what that meant.

"You had sex with him." There was a brief pause. "So what? Are you asking for my forgiveness?" I perked up. I really wanted to hear his answer. This was when he broke up with her, and I would forever cherish this moment as the moment Liam truly became mine.

"Actually, no. I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I just love him more than I love you." I heard the sharp clap of skin-on-skin contact. I knew she'd slapped him. I felt like stepping in there, but I decided that it was better if she didn't know I was here.

"'I'm sorry'? _That's_ what you say? You...I can't believe you! You know what? You don't break up with me! I'm breaking up with you." I was confused by that, and so was Liam. He voiced his confusion, and then Hayden was talking again. I hated that voice. "You're not even going to try to get me back?" I almost laughed out loud at that. Was this girl insane? They'd just mutually broken up. What did she think would happen? That Liam would beg for her to forgive him?

"Why would I? Hayden, _I_ broke up with _you_. I'm not some fantasy character for you to play with. I refuse to be a part of _this_ any more." I heard the scuffing of shoes, and someone hitting the pavement hard. I frowned. Liam wouldn't have pushed her unless he had to, and surely Hayden wouldn't be getting physical, right?

"Oh no, you only leave when I say you can leave." I felt a shiver of fear. That was a serious red flag, and it almost sent me spiralling into motion. I held myself back, though. I would wait this out and see what happened. Then, I heard her dragging Liam up her front steps. I jumped out from my hiding place and Hayden, the bitch, looked surprised before stepping over Liam and putting her hands on her hips.

"Let him go." I said, even though she wasn't technically holding him any more.

"Make me." Liam whispered something from behind her and Hayden spun around to face him. I took the opportunity to knock her out. She was out like a light and we left her there, running as fast as we could.

I looked up and we were outside Liam's house. He'd been leading the way, and I suppose instinct brought him there. It didn't really matter. As long as we were together, we were going to be okay. I looked over at Liam, who was shaking visibly. "I thought she was never going to let me go. I was so scared." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I could feel the trembling of his muscles, still on high alert, all the way through his body. Even after that run, they were ready for a fight or flight response. I held him tighter. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"It was my pleasure." And it was. I really had enjoyed punching her lights out, and it had felt good to run with Liam. I took Liam's hand and kissed him. I led him inside, where he pulled me up to his room. He sank gratefully onto his bed, and I could see him inhale, taking comfort in the smells of home. I pulled him close, telling him to inhale my scent too. He did, and his shoulders finally fell away from his ears. He nuzzled my neck and kissed the skin there. It felt good, and I just tipped my head back, letting him do what he wanted.

Hours later, after we'd watched the first three episodes of Star Wars, as Stiles had instructed Liam to do as urgent homework, he was still shaking, if only slightly. I rubbed circles into his back and kissed him, pulling him into my lap. He relaxed in my grip and fell asleep, our fingers entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, I haven't given up on this, I'm just waiting for season 5 to be available on Netflix, because I can't be bothered searching for the episode I want. I'll get this finished in about a month or two. Promise.


End file.
